Old Skool
by Pylea Princess
Summary: A sequal to 15 Something! one word, School! :)
1. Mrs Silverstein

10/6/04

I don't own the characters, but if I could, I would…. ;)

AU! As in, totally!

OMG! It's a sequel to my other story, 15 Something! ;)

Note, if you want to fully understand this, read my other story, 15 something. It will help A LOT! ;)

Old Skool…Chapter 1

It was 3 months later, when a woman walked in threw the front doors of the hotel. She was dressed in a business suit, and carrying a suitcase with her. She put off a look of extreme importance. Her hair in a tight bun, accenting her mocha skin. She would have been beautiful, had it not been the scowl on her face.

Wesley spotted her from his office and ran out to meet her. "Hello ma'am, I'm Wesley W-" but the woman cut him off.

"Oh, so you're Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" she asked. "Yes, yes I am, and here at A-" but yet again he was cut off. The woman pulled something from her briefcase, and handed it over to Wesley.

"What is this?" he asked, baffled. "My sources report that you have a child living with you. This is my search warrant that will allow me to find this child." She said, and made a beeline for the stairs.

Wesley stood there, mouth agape. "Uh Miss! What is the meaning for this, er, visit?" he pondered. "I am Mrs. Silverstein. My job as a social worker is to make sure all children receive proper care, and if you have a child, that is not enrolled in school, or treated properly, I am dutied to take him or her away." She said, and Wesley's eyes went huge!

She walked briskly up the stairs, as Wesley was at her heels. He prayed she would not notice the weapons cabinet, and that no one would be attacked by a demon!

They heard noises coming from a room, and of coarse, the woman went for it. Wesley bit his lower lip in worry. They were not prepared for this!

Mrs. Silverstein opened the door. Inside the room, it was of Cordelia and Gunn, making out! They were too involved to notice the woman looking at them. Mrs. Silverstein quickly closed the door, and searched for another.

She opened a random door and inside the room, Spike and Fred were playing checkers. "Hey Wes, who's the chit?" asked Spike, not overly caring. Fred smiled politely, as Wesley came over and kissed her cheek.

"A social worker." Wesley whispered to them. Spike and Fred both looked confused. "I am Mrs. Silverstein." she said, and left, as Wesley, Fred, and Spike followed after.

Mrs. Silverstein had checked half the rooms, not finding any trace of children, she looked pleased. "I guess I was mistaken when I thought you to have a child. I'm so very sorry." She smiled and the fang gang looked very relived.

Then a loud crash was heard….

They ran for it, and when they reached it, it was none other than Gunn and Angel playing football in the hallway. They had broken a statue of a monkey… "Nice shot man! 50 points! That statue was shit!" Gunn cackled.

Mrs. Silverstein turned to face the three. Her once smiling face was currently twisted into a mask of fury. "Why is he not in school!" she demanded of Fred, Wes, and Spike.

"He's too stupid, so they kicked him out!" Cordelia laughed, Gunn stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

"No! Not him, that kid!" Mrs. Silverstein pointed at Angel.

Everyone looked at Wesley for an explanation. "I uh, well, and then, uh…. Oh dear…" He sighed.

Mrs. Silverstein pulled some more forms from her suitcase. She handed them roughly over to Wesley. "He is to be enrolled in a school within the next 24 hours, or I'll take him to a foster care!" She said. Wesley looked at the forms questionably.

The woman gave everyone one last glare, before she turned on her hell and left.

"Well, I guess you're going to school!" Spike laughed. "When I'm normal again, you're dust!" Angel glared daggers at Spike, who only laughed more…

What do you all think? I'm sorry if I did the social worker part incorrectly, but I had to get Angel into a school some how… Please R&R! And if you like, I'll even have the Social worker as a reoccurring character! ;) Love you all! ;)


	2. School

10/8/04

Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys rock! ;)

Old Skool, Chapter 2

Wesley sighed. Today was not his day. After he had spent like 2 hours trying to find a school, enrolling Angel, fudging up who was related to whom, and so on, now Angel wouldn't go!

"ANGEL! This isn't funny! You're going to be late!" Wesley banged on the bedroom door.

"I'm NOT going to school! I'm 257 years old, and I'm not going!" Angel yelled threw the other side of the door. Wesley sighed. "OK, Spike, you can do it…" he walked away from the door.

Spike smiled brightly as he charged into the door, causing it to slam open. He walked over to Angel and smiled. "Fine, you opened the door, big deal. I'm still not… HEY! LET ME GO!" Angel yelled, as Spike carried him fireman style.

"No! It's either you go to bloody school, or you have to live with some sod, and his family." Spike said, for some odd reason, very calmly.

"Fine, I'll go, JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Angel said. The bleached vamp did. Wesley walked over to the two, "Let's go, and here take this." Wesley said, handing Angel some sort of bag.

"What is this? A reject paper bag?" asked the miserable teen. Wesley rolled his eyes, as Spike snickered. "It's a school bag, dumbarse." Spike said.

Wesley and Angel walked out to the Englishman's car/jeep. They drove up to Macabre school, and Wesley parked outside the building.

"You ready to learn?" he asked jokingly. "Whatever," Angel gloomed. Wesley sighed and rolled his eyes. "You'll love school. Everyone is so nice, and you get to learn, and uhm…" Wesley ran out of reasons for why kids liked school. (I don't blame him, Lol!)

"Did you like school?" asked Angel. Wesley had not expected to be asked that! He hated school. So what if he was head boy? He wasn't exactly to the top smart kid cuz he had parties daily ya know!

"Of coarse! Now go!" Wesley said, reaching over, opening Angel's door, and smiling encouragingly.

Angel got out. "Have fun!" Wesley said, driving away.

Angel walked up to the school. People were looking at him funny. 'I knew I never should have worn Spike's clothes!' he sighed.

Yes, seeing as everyone was partaking in a school pride day… (whatever), which consisted of the colors green, silver and white. And Angel was dressed in black jeans, and a dark gray Flogging Molly tee shirt….

"Hey freak!" some older guy said, with his groupies. They picked Angel up and put him in a trashcan.

'Yep, today is gonna suck' he thought, as he glumly sat in the trash can…

SO? What do ya think? Sorry this chap was mainly just getting Angel to school. The others will be pure torture/fun! And maybe some slash… ;) if you want it, that is… Thanks for Raring! :D


	3. Lola vs the Freaks

10/9/04

Thanks SO SO SOOO much for all the reviews! You guys are all that my writing is! (That's a complement, I think, ;D) And thanks to Back to Front on the heads up! ;)

Old Skool, Chapter 3

Angel headed off to his first class, art. "Thank Gawd Wesley gave me some ok classes." Angel said under his breath, relieved. The 15 year old, well not really, but you know, walked up to his first class.

He knocked on the door, and the teacher answered it. She was pretty with red hair, and gray eyes. "Hello there, you must be our new student." She smiled brightly at Angel. "Yeah." Angel said, not showing any emotion.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Angel", said the teacher. "I am Miss Bluewater. Please take a seat anywhere you like," she said. Angel sat in the back.

"Hey, I'm Lola," said the girl that Angel had chosen to sit next to. She had long blonde hair; it was styled to cover one of her emerald green eyes. The girl had on a dangerous looking choker, and a red tank top. With it, was a pair of black jeans. "Nice to meet you." Angel said, they nodded.

"Hey look, its freaks united!" snickered some guy to his friends. They laughed as well. Angel rolled his eyes as Lola's smiled dropped from her face.

"Hey jerks, back the freak off or I'll back you off!" she yelled. She got up and stood face to face with the guy. Angel's eyes went huge at this. But what really surprised him, was that the teacher hadn't even noticed…

Lola came back and sat next to Angel again. "Just gotta know how to address losers," she laughed. Angel smiled at that.

So, what's your next class?" asked Lola, changing the subject. "Uh, Gym" Angel said. Lola smiled. "Me too. We can walk if you want." she smiled. "Yeah, ok." Angel said.

That's it for now, cuz of writer's block. DO you like my OC Lola? And no worries, she will not hook up with Angel. He's with Spike! (Spike looks about 19, early twenties, in my universe!) Please tell me what you want to see! I'll more than not put it in! ;) Or try to… ;) Thanks for R& Ring!


	4. Balls

10/11/04

I love all the nice reviews you have sent! ;)

Old Skool, Chapter 4

Lola and Angel walked to the gymnasium after their first hour. "So where are you from?" asked the teen girl.

"Oh, uh…. LA, where are you from?' asked Angel, changing the subject. "New York, New York." Lola giggled. "That's cool" Angel said.

They walked into the gym, and sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. Then the bell rang, and with it came the teacher.

"Ah, I see we have a new student. Would you come up here, Mr. Uh…Roberts?" asked the teacher. Angel rolled his eyes at the last name Wesley had chosen for him.

"Now who would like to show Angel around?' asked the teacher, as Angel sighed. "I would Mr. Peters!" said some random guy. Angel looked and could not believe his eyes. It was the trash guy!

"OK Cameron." the teacher pushed Angel towards the guy.

"We're gonna have SO much fun!" Cameron laughed. "I doubt it." Angel said.

"OK kids! Let's play my favorite gym game EVER! DODGE BALL!" said the sadistic teacher.

"YAY!" said Cameron, whamming Angel at any possible time. "Cut it out!" Angel said, clenching his fists. "Uh no." laughed the stupid teenager.

"Don't take that crap from him! Pound him!" Lola yelled. "How? Isn't that like, bad?" asked Angel. Lola laughed and handed Angel a dodge ball. "Use this, dummy" she said. Angel smiled and slammed the ball into Cameron's face.

"What!" soon they were in a battle of not wits nor justice, just pure rubber and burn wounds. "You're going down, loser!" said Cameron. "Nuh-uh!" Angel retorted.

In the end, Angel was of coarse… Not victorious. "This is what you get for thinking your hot stuff." Angel again found himself among yesterday's lunch.

Lola ran up to the trash can. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." Angel said. "Yeah well, he was a wrestler, so it's not like you could win in a fight anyway." Lola said, flat-out. "Gee thanks for the encouragement." Angel said, getting up. He picked a piece of gum off his pant leg.

"Yeah well, that's what friends are for." Lola laughed. "So we're friends now?" asked Angel, quirking an eyebrow. "Sure, why not. Every girl has to find comic relief somewhere right?' asked Lola laughing, as they walked to third hour…

SO? Is it still good? Please send in suggestions, I can never seem to finish a High School universe with out them! Thanks for reading! ;)


	5. The OC trait

10/12/04

The people want Spike, and Spike they shall get! Thanks for the suggestions and reviews! Love you lots! ;)

Angel could not believed how relieved he felt that class was over! The final bell rang, and the vampire turned teen practically flew out of his desk. On the way out of the classroom, Lola tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's the rush?" she asked. "School is over, and I hate it." Angel deadpanned. "Duh!" Lola laughed. "Hey, do you walk home?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, it's not that far if you want to come." Angel shrugged his shoulders. "Ok" Lola said.

On the way home, they had chatted about school, teachers, and the horrid lunch food. When they arrived at the hotel, Lola's mouth dropped, her eyes saucer size.

"You live HERE!?" was her reply. "Uh, yeah. Come on" Angel said, motioning for her to follow him into the vast estate.

As soon as Angel set foot on the smooth marble floor, Spike jumped him. "Ah! Oh, hey Spike." Angel smiled as they kissed.

Lola blushed at seeing this, but was soon distracted with the group of other people.

Spike let up on the kiss, And helped Angel up.

"Uh, hi?' Lola smiled to the people. "Lola this is my uh,..fFamily. There's Gunn, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, and this, is Spike." angel smiled, looking at his sexy boyfriend. ;)

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lola." Wesley smiled and they shook hands. Soon the intros were over, because I said so ;).

You know why intros were over? Because a giant demon just attacked!

"AHHHH!" yelled everyone in shock, though Gunn would never admit to it, or Spike. Manly men!

"Quick! Everyone get a weapon!" Yelled Wesley.

"Oh no! Where did Lola go!" Yelled Angel. They searched the lobby, till they saw where she was…

"Take this you darn demon!" she shouted as she sliced the thing's head off…

"What?" asked the girl, as everyone stared at her…

Yes, I know it's cheesy as how any OC out there is demon slaying, but heh, o well I guess. Please R&R! And suggestions, those rock just as hard! Love you all! ;)


	6. Arcade Slayers

11/20/04

Yay! I finally got some inspiration for Old Skool! Sorry it took so long! : ( this story is probably not to be an average update…

Old Skool, Chap 6

Lola jumped down from where the demon had landed. She noticed how everyone was staring at her , and frowned. 'Great, now I'll lose another friend, all because no one can deal with the whole demos are real spiel.' she thought sadly…

"Dude! She killed it, old Skool, style!" Gunn said, smirking. "Yeah, and she didn't even get demon juice on her … cloths?" Cordelia snuffed a little at Lola's fashion sense. 'Teenagers'

"Are you ok?" asked Angel. "I'm fine, but how come you're not weirded out by this big ol' demon?" asked the blonde, warily.

"Oh, that's the usual MO around here" Cordelia said, again picking up her Cosmo mag.

"Yes, spike, do you mind taking care of that?" asked Wesley. "Not on yer life, Percy. That's a Scum demon" Spike said, going to get a drink. "See ya later, it's drink time" Spike smirked, kissed Angel, and left.

"Wow, ya'lls must be pretty strong to be able to whip that thing" Fred smiled, sitting by her favorite plant.

"Yes, are, you, well, I don't mean to be crass…" Lola thankfully cut Wesley off.

"I'm a slayer. And by the way you're researching and acting, I'm guessing you're a watcher?" asked Lola. "A-a slayer? This is amazing! Who's your watcher? May I meet him or her?" asked Wesley, quite ecstatic.

"Wes, leave the girl alone!" Gunn laughed. "Er, yes, sorry. Well, I have to pick up a book, bye all!" Wesley left, a pleased look on his face. Fred following after.

"Something tells me he ain't getting a book" Gunn whispered to Cordelia. They giggled and then she said something that made Gunn smile even wider. They left soon after.

Angel waited till they were out of hearing range. "So… wanna play video games?" he asked. "Hell ya!" Lola said, tossing her school bag away. The teens sat on the couch, and each grabbed a remote.

"Don't even think about it! Homework first!" they heard Cordelia say.

"Damn!" Angel said, as Lola giggled.

Ok, was it ok? Sorry that Lola is a slayer, I know, it's so cheesey, but o well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
